


Рождественский подарок

by my_deep_ocean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Проводить вечер пятницы в пабах после утомительной работы стало уже традицией, думает Бэкхён. Забирать пьяного друга с очередного бара к концу пятого дня недели — докучливое дело, думает Чондэ.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 1





	Рождественский подарок

**Author's Note:**

> #np Coldplay — Have yourself a merry little Christmas (cover)  
> перевод песни от VladimiR  
> ~  
> мне от тебя

Он неспешно прогуливался по разноцветно украшенным улицам, освещёнными жёлтым светом фонарей, лениво оглядывая зарумянившихся от зимнего ветра людей, не задерживая ни на одном свой взгляд. Стук его каблуков затерялся среди людского счастливого гомона, как и чуть грустный вздох, сорвавшийся с губ, словно лепесток с только-только начинающего увядать бутона — тихо, бесшумно.

«Сегодня пятница, — думал он, — снова пьянствую.»

Парень зашёл в знакомый паб, впуская холодный воздух в тёплое помещение, быстро пробежал глазами по немноголюдному залу и направился в сторону своего излюбленного места у стойки. Бармен без слов схватил глубокий стакан и начал наполнять его светлым пивом, мгновенно пузырящимся у дна, едва коснувшись стекла, и поставил перед парнем искристую, почти золотистую жидкость. Он придвинул пальцем две купюры в десять тысяч в сторону мужчины и приветливое улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Прозвучало мягко и ласково, будто шустрому, буйному котёнку устроили шутливую взбучку. Бармен лишь растянул слегка губы и кивнул.

— Споёшь сегодня, Бэкхён?

— Как же.

Два глотка прохладной жидкости, влажная ладонь обернулась вокруг микрофона, и музыка полилась с краткого кивка улыбающегося парня. Чужие пальцы начали свой танец над клавишами, свет в зале медленно потух, и зажёгся ослепительный луч над Бэкхёном, отчего он стал походить на печальную статую.

— _Устрой себе маленькое Рождество._

Внезапно стало тихо. Настолько, что дыхание парня стало слышно всем через микрофон.

— _Пусть твое сердце светится._

Гирлянда на барной стойке вспыхнула радужным огнём, а посетители понятливо улыбнулись. Бэкхён встал со стула и начал неспешно подходить к цифровому пианино, огибая столики плавной походкой, ни на кого не глядя, только в яркий свет прожектора, слепящий до слёз.

— _В следующем году все наши проблемы исчезнут из виду..._

Никому неслышный вздох.

— _Устрой себе маленькое Рождество,  
Создай Рождественское веселье,  
В следующем году все наши проблемы останутся далеко позади._

_Еще раз, как в былые времена,  
В счастливые золотые деньки...  
Старые друзья, что дороги нам,  
Вновь соберутся вокруг нас._

Взгляд опустился на собственные пальцы, добела сжимающие несчастный микрофон, и горькая улыбка тронула губы.

— _Однажды, вскоре, мы будем вместе,  
Если Судьба позволит,  
Но до этого момента нам надо как-то дотянуть,  
Так устрой себе маленькое Рождество сейчас._

После последних звуков клавиш Бэкхён позволил себе как-то смущённо улыбнуться и потереть потной ладонью шею, обводя наполняющихся аплодисментами зал глазами-щёлочками. Пока они не наткнулись на знакомый силуэт, притащившийся в самом углу.

Снова пришёл, как всегда.

Покинув сцену и пожав руку пианисту, он направился к дальнему столику, мило улыбаясь всем восторженным посетителям и кивая на похвалу. Встретившись со взглядом сидящего, парень опустился на стул напротив, глупо заливаясь краской и пряча сверкающие глаза.

— Ты бы хоть деньги с них брал за то, что поёшь им. Точно как бродяга на улице.

Губы надулись против воли, и лицо стало ещё пунцовее.

— Вот без этого нельзя было?

— Я родился таким, привыкай.

И Чондэ занялся своей водой.

— Давно уже.

Бровь в насмешке поднялась.

— А ты мало выпил сегодня, — задумчиво произнесли.

— Вечер только начинается.

И правда вечер только начинался. Не прошло и часа, как на их столике оказался городок из пустых пивных бутылок. Чондэ потягивал не пойми какой по счёту стакан с водой и кусочком лимона, а Бэкхён смотрел на него помутневшим взглядом и на одном тоне старательно вытягивал ноту.

— Тебе, похоже, хватит.

Парень решительно встал и дёрнул за руку пьянчугу, отрывая его от унылого кошмарного пения.

— Дэ, почему всё так, а?

Еле как одев Бэкхёна, он поправил на себе в спешке намотанный шарф и, взяв за горячую ладонь дезориентированного парня, вышел из паба на свежий воздух, приятно холодящий потную кожу.

— Почему ты меня не люби-и-и-ишь?

Чондэ раздражённо скрипнул зубами и направился в сторону своей машины. Бэкхён, отчаянно хмуря брови, шаркал ногами и тихонько выл себе под красный и хлюпающий нос. Парень в ужасе повернул голову к своей персональной пьянице, но, не увидев никаких слёз и даже их проблесков, запихнул его на переднее сидение и пристегнул ему ремень.

— Чондэ-э-э-э, поче-е-ему-у-у?

Этот вопрос он задавал каждый раз, когда напивался по самое не хочу. Этот вопрос он никогда не решался произносить, когда был трезвым, как хрустальное стёклышко. Этот вопрос мучил его уже на протяжении нескольких лет, но ответ он скорее всего услышит никогда.

— Дэ-э, я тебя лю-юблю-ю-ю.

У собственного подъезда Бэкхён всё же зарыдал, по-детски горбясь, пряча шею в плечах, и отчаянно вытирая рукавами напрошенные слёзы. Чондэ ничего не мог поделать, хотя сердце в груди болезненно сжималось при виде страдающего друга. Он протянул руку и погладил его по волосам, невольно наслаждаясь их мягкостью и шелковистостью. Поймав влажными ладонями его кисть, Бэкхён сжал её, а потом опустил, глупо глядя на кольцо, надетое на безымянный чужой палец. И заплакал пуще прежнего.

— Я знаю, Бэк, — почти ласково прошептал Чондэ. — Но тебе пора домой.

Парень постарался взять себя под контроль, но руки ужасно дрожали, к горлу подступила икота, и теперь при каком всхлипе и вдохе слышалось смешное иканье, которое очень смущало его. Но после стольких признаний, что может ещё сбивать с толку Бэкхёна?

— Я-я пошёл.

— Пока.

Ему оставалось лишь проводить взглядом дёргающуюся в всхлипываниях фигуру и завести мотор с тяжким вздохом.

❆ ❆ ❆

Как Чондэ и предполагал к понедельнику, Бэкхён в офисе его избегал. Неприкрыто и хорошо. Щебетал со всем персоналом, кроме него, хотя так даже лучше, думал он. Отстанет. Но не тут-то было.

На перерыве краснеющий парень подошёл к нему и выдал:

— Прости за вчерашнее, больше такого не повторится.

Чондэ только хмыкнул, морально готовясь к предстоящей пятнице. Но его брови поползли в удивлении вверх, когда в конце коридора он увидел своего личного пьянчугу в обществе всем известной шпалы Чанёля, который был в непозволительной близости от Бэкхёна и держал свою руку на его талии.

Сердце внутри сжалось совсем как два дня назад. И эта была не жалость.

Чондэ отдёрнул себя и щипнул кожу на плече, сжимая губы. Он уже всё решил ещё несколько лет назад, когда он надевал кольцо своей невесте. Его это не должно касаться.

❆ ❆ ❆

На улице было по-сказочному снежно. Вальс устроили снежинки, думал он. Крупными хлопьями оседал на землю замёрзший лёд, перед этим сделав крутой вираж в воздухе с помощью лёгкого ветра.

Захотелось выйти, почувствовать таяющую воду на губах и слизнуть её. Но кипа бумаг в самом предверии Рождества говорила обратное.

Чондэ со вздохом взял первый лист и поставил галочки на нужных пунктах, отложил и приступил к следующему. Он не заметил подкравшуюся тень рядом и вздрогнул, почувствовав обжигающий жар чужой ладони на спине.

— Завтра Рождество.

Бэкхён был тепло одет, и шея обмотана пушистым вязаным шарфом, отчего его голова казалась совсем маленькой, а сам он походил на милого пингвина в толстом пуховике.

— Мне нужно доделать, — парень показательно похлопал по пачке бланков.

— Знаю, но перед тем, как наступит завтра, перед тем, как наступит новый год, я бы хотел кое-что попросить у тебя.

И против воли вспыхнул, закусив губу.

Чондэ всегда любил смотреть, как краснеет Бэкхён, с самой старшей школы.

— Подари мне подарок. Рождественский и мой.

— Я уже купил тебе его и...

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты подарил мне его сейчас. И это точно не то, что купил мне, — пробормотал себе под нос он.

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

Парень шумно вздохнул и произнёс:

— Подари мне поцелуй.

Брови Чондэ удивлённо взметнулись, а глаза горели огнём замешательства.

— Я знаю, что ты женат, и знаю, что сам встречаюсь с кое с кем. Но... клянусь, после этого я отступлю и не стану больше тебя тревожить. Пожалуйста...

Его глаза блестели жалостливо и влюблённо, как и всегда. Но к этому взгляду добавилась ещё и решимость, не совместимая к тому томящемуся взору. Наверное, именно поэтому Чондэ привстал и, обхватив пылающее лицо, нежно поцеловал губы напротив, неосознанно стараясь продлить запретное, но не менее сладкое мгновение.

Когда момент закончился, а в ушах стояло хрупкое "спасибо", за окном всё также задорно кружились снежинки, а во рту остался привкус сладкого, будто прощального поцелуя, не менее горького.

❆ ❆ ❆

Он не поверил. Пришёл в пятницу в почти родной паб и уселся на свой столик, ожидая его выступления.

Бэкхён поднялся на сцену, сияя звездой, и ни разу не взглянул в его сторону, даже в конце. Сердце знакомо замерло при виде счастливо улыбающегося парня, но улыбка и полный любви взгляд больше не устремлены Чондэ, они принадлежали также ярко улыбающемуся в ответ Чанёлю, который собственнически накрыл ладонью чужую, на своей щеке.

_Однажды, вскоре, мы будем вместе,  
Если Судьба позволит,  
Но до этого момента нам надо как-то дотянуть,  
Так устрой себе маленькое Рождество сейчас._

декабрь, 2016.


End file.
